A Sin Unforgiven
by Serenity of the Elements
Summary: In the midst of harmony, a war breaks out between the Nations. No such thing as benders, no Avatar, just a savage war for global domination by the Fire Nation. Zutara, CAUTION: very dramatic
1. Prologue

Once the world was divided into four different nations, each were named after the four key elements. The Air Nation, the Earth Nation, the Water Nation, and the Fire Nation. The Air Nation was known for being calm and independent as were its people, the Earth Nation known for being a main source of life and controlling over its surroundings, as was the Earth. People of the Water Nation were known to be kind and compassionate, but just as water can be kind, it can turn cold and betray you if you betrayed the kind Water Tribe dwellers. The Water Nation consists of two tribes, the North and the South. Each on opposite poles of the Earth. As for the Fire Nation, they were known for anger, hate, destruction, honor, and power. The fire of which they were named after.

All was harmonious until the Fire Nation attacked the other nations, sending all the nations into a shattering war upon each other. The Fire Lord, Lord Ozai, has led this global war for the past century. Even sending his own son into the battle for domination. Prince Zuko was exiled from his own beloved Fire Nation until the war had succeeded in the Fire Nations' global domination of the other elements. To win back his honor and his home, Prince Zuko would not stop at anything to fulfill his fathers' wishes.


	2. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…bummer man.

A loud horn sounded through the tiny village in the early hours of morning. People stirred from their huts as the horn sounded repeatedly. Elders awoke with a fright and rose to awaken their youngers at the terrifying sound. A woman was automatically up at the first sounding and swiftly put on basic armor made only in the Southern Water Tribe. Crouching low, she shook her two children gently. "Sokka..Katara..get up. The time has come." A pair of brown eyes shot up with a jolt and sat up straight. The teenage boy nodded at his mother and shook his sister once again. Slowly, a pair of cobalt blue eyes opened to the first of the sun's rays. "Katara, it's time. Get up." Sokka said sternly as Katara rubbed her eyes groggily.

After a few seconds of morning subconscious, realization kicked in. Katara stared at her mother with a worried expression and almost pleaded, "Mother?". The woman's blue gaze darted between her children and she bidded, "Stand up my children." Both of the teenagers stood up slowly but in full attention. Their mother stood in front of Sokka and cupped his cheeks with his soft hands. "You're the warrior of the village. Please take care of Katara." She then kissed both his cheeks as he stood, trembling slightly. He solemnly nodded to her as she moved to Katara. For a few moments, the mother and the daughter looked into each others eyes. Finally, the armor clad soldier lifted her arms and undid her betrothed necklace. She looked hard at the black ribbon and rose it to tie it about her daughter's neck. While tying the ribbon, she whispered in Katara's ear, "My beautiful Katara, I want you to get married and give yourself a family, a life. This necklace is now yours, make me more proud then I have ever been of you."

After finishing this statement, she embraced her daughter and trembled. Sokka slowly walked over and embraced his female relatives in a warm hug. The mother trembled as hot tears dripped onto Katara. "Mother…" she pleaded again. Just then, the village commander ran through the village shouting, "The Fire Nation has landed! The Fire Nation has…" and soon his words died out as he ran past the tiny hut. Hesitantly, the soldier let go and ran to the doorway. And with one last look at her teenage children, she ran out of the door.

* * *

Many large steel ships slowed at the slushy shores of the tiny village. From beyond the docks, no more then fifty soldiers were lined along the unofficial entrance to the village. The large ships came to a full stop as another shrill wind blew across the tundra. On both sides of the ship, long runways were dropped at a slope from the deck. Neat lines of soldiers marched down the runways and lined up facing the water tribe warriors.

In a few long minutes, more then two-hundred red soldiers stood facing the village, in full attention. "State your business, Fire Nation." The water tribe fleet commander shouted across the small distance. A single man took a step out of the red line, his commander badges shining evidently. "The Fire Lord requests your submission to his reign." Scowling, the water tribe leader called out, "We will not submit to such immoral ways. Please leave and take your business elsewhere."

The Fire Nation commander laughed coldly and looked over his shoulder. All the soldiers laughed harshly, their movements made them look like a moving mass of red. "It looks like we'll have to try another place, men." The commander yelled sarcastically. Abruptly, he stopped laughing and was shortly followed by the mass of soldiers. "Prepare to attack men." Once again, the soldiers stood at full attention. "Soldiers…we must fight. We have trained for this day since the war was declared. Fight for your village, fight for your village, fight for your honor, fight for your families." The water tribe commander stated sternly. In the frontier, a mother silently weeps.

* * *

Beyond the battlegrounds into the fearful city, the sound of violence filled the innocent ears of the young. In the tiny hut of Katara and Sokka, an eerie silence fell. Above the noise of clashing metal and screams of agony, Katara looked at her brother. She asked in a hushed voice, "Do you think mother will be okay?". Sokka peered through a hole in a wall that served as a window. Hesitantly Sokka replied, "Honestly, I don't know. This _is _the Fire Nation.". Katara knew the only reason Sokka was serious for once was because he wanted to fight. His age of sixteen made him experience with skills as a warrior. In their small village, women weren't taught as much as the men. Katara was only fourteen years of age but already had the same amount of practice as Sokka himself.

"I'm going out there." Sokka said after gazing out of the window. "Sokka no! You'll be killed!" Katara blurted out. Sokka had placed thin armor on himself and grabbed his fathers' prized samurai sword. "Sokka! You ca-" Sokka calmly hugged his ranting sister. "Please Katara, try to understand. I need to help our people fight against the Fire Nation. Our father isn't here-"he looked down "so I need to be there to take his place." With this, he looked directly into Katara's blue eyes with his chocolate brown eyes. Katara took one last look at her brother, his tan skin, his brown eyes and hair, his tall skinny build. She blinked back swelling tears as he released her stood stiffly. He stared behind her in deep thought. "Sokka? What-" once again Katara was cut off as he raised his hand in a halt gesture. A few seconds passed before Katara realized something. It was quiet, the noises from the battle had stopped.

* * *

Tis the end of Chapter 1! Sorry if i dont talk a lot or something. Its my first fanfic and if u guys have anything to suggest just tell me an' ill see to it.

Serenity


	3. Unforgettable Memories

Kana, the mother to Sokka and Katara, ran painstakingly fast toward her home. As she got closer to the small familiar hut, Kana saw two figures walk out. One was the known person that was her daughter in her blue winter parka, and the other figure almost made her heart stop. It looked just like Ichiro, her husband whose death had fallen on their family long ago. The armor, the eyes, the quick grace of his steps, it all made tears blur her vision.

"Mother!" the man called out. _"It's just Sokka…but he is so much like Ichiro..". _

As Sokka and Katara stopped in front of their mother, Kana desperately hugged Sokka.

"What are you doing you fools? It is not safe to be out! The Fire Nation is advancing!" she scolded in a weak voice.

Katara saw her mother's grip tighten around Sokka with the weakness of fatigue. She was hurt, for Katara saw cuts and bruises among her mothers face. Even dents in the armor that she wore feebly. Kana pulled her child away from her and looked over her shoulder at the red blur of the enemy.

She then looked back at her children with meaningful eyes and yelled, "Get to safety! They're coming! Hide! Live!"

Katara took a small step back and glanced at her brother who only moved in front of his mother.

"No." he said, "I will stay and fight for the sake of our father." From behind Kana, Katara could see her trembling with sadness at Sokka's bravery.

The army was approaching fast, but nobody moved. Sokka stood his ground in a fighting stance, Kana stood next to her son, her sword low to the ground. Katara let the cold winds sink into her as she breathed deeply, bracing herself for the collision.

As the army got closer so that the battle cries could be heard clearly, Kana turned to Katara and said in a low voice, "Run..".

Katara's eyes welled up with hot tears as she dove behind a rock a few yards away from her family. Blue and red clashed together in a violent upswing. She watched carefully from the rock in total aghast. Sokka wove himself around the army of 60 or so men and swung his sword violently at the legs of his enemy. The snow was stained with blood as was her family.

Kana stood behind Sokka and neatly sliced the throats of the Fire Nation warriors. The weakened mother was stabbed in the arm from behind and screamed out in more pain. The blood dripped from her fingertips like water. Instantly turning around, she pierced the neck of her enemy, the other end of the sword clean through the neck. Sokka whipped around at the sound of his mothers pain as mother and son locked gazes.

The sound of breaking metal filled the battlefield. Sokka stared at his mother with glazed eyes, a slow drop of blood made a path down his face from his mouth. The snow beneath him was soon a puddle of blood as he paled considerably. In one movement, he dropped his fathers' bloodstained sword and fell backwards, nearest to Kana.

Kana cried aloud and tears fell from her pale face. Her knees gave out as she collapsed onto her stomach into the cold bloody snow. Katara watched in pain as her mother used her elbows to reach Sokka, who was lying on his back. His body was limp and pale, except for his deep gash from shoulder to shoulder. The chocolate brown eyes that were always eager, now peacefully closed, never to be opened again.

* * *


	4. Costly Mistakes

Kana cried out again and trembled violently, throwing her torso onto Sokka's limp form and taking his hand into her own. Katara watched in tears at the scene but soon noticed that more soldiers were coming from around them.

From the small group of Fire Nation recruits, one man stepped out. No older then Sokka was, but in a way, the expression on his face looked like he had seen a lot and knows a lot more. On his ivory skin was a flame shaped scar around his right amber eye.

Quietly, he unsheathed a long sword and held it with two hands. Kana was oblivious to her surroundings as she raised a shaking hand to touch Sokka's face. But as she moved weakly, the scarred soldier raised his sword high above his head with two hands.

Katara stumbled from behind the rock and called out in a half-sob, "Mother!". Kana smiled peacefully into Sokka's face as she inched closer with her hand to his face.

The wielded man stared at Kana with determination and brought his sword down upon her. Kana's face paled even more, but with the same peaceful smile, she gazed upon her daughter and shut her eyes abruptly. Trickles of blood escaped her slightly blue lips as her hand around Sokka's became limp.

* * *

For Katara, time seemed to stop for her. Everything seemed motionless, even the cold winds passing through seemed to stop. She walked numbly to the pale bodies of her family with shaking legs and a frozen heart. The only thing she could see was the two bodies.

When many hands grabbed her arms, Katara snapped back to reality. Tears flowed down her face with true sadness as she fought the soldiers who held her down.

Using her right hand, Katara punched a soldier in the jaw. Her left forearm was released and with all her might, she broke free from the clutches of her enemy.

"Mother! Sokka!" Katara cried out through her tears. She was within arms reach of them before someone stepped in front of her.

She wiped the stinging tears from her eyes and looked up bravely. Her blue glare met an intense pair of amber eyes. Beyond the sadness within her, anger awoke with a furious start. Tears gently streamed from the corners of her eyes as fists curled into balls. Katara narrowed her eyes and suddenly lashed out in fury.

The tears continued to flow and fall from her face as she pounded on the scarred man's armor.

"You murdered my family! You monster! You murderous, vile, horrible-" the man would not take such criticism from a mere water tribe peasant. He scowled and slapped the girl across the face, watching her fall to the bloody snow.

Katara was on her hands and knees as she clutched her cheek. She panted lightly and lifted her head, trying to contain all of her emotions at once. No more then a foot away from her was the corpses of those she loved. Her breath came short and her heart felt constricted. Hands grabbed her arms again, but this time there were more and they were stronger.

"On behalf of the Fire Nation, I proclaim you a prisoner of war. You will be taken to the Fire Nation capital where further decision of your being will be decided." The scarred man said from above her.

Katara looked into his eyes hatefully as the soldiers pulled her harshly to her feet. "Take her to the ship and throw her in the brig." The man commanded the soldiers.

Once again Katara resisted by kicking, biting, anything she could think of to run away from these men. Finally, she screamed with all of her emotions and bit the hand of one of the men. Blood seeped through the cloth as he released her wrist. Another soldier holding her forearm let her go with one of his hands to help the fallen man from the ground.

Seizing her opportunity, Katara elbowed the man who tried to help. The commander watched intently at the girl, with hints if disgust on his face.

"She's certainly going to be a nuisance with that impudence." He thought extremely agitated.

He glanced at the corpses near his feet and saw a rope looped on the hip of the woman peasant. A plan formulated in the secretly wise mind of the commander. He pulled one end of the rope and coiled the length around his shoulder.

As he neared closer with his graceful steps, the girl broke free from her soldiers and ran west of the docks. Her steps were quick and evenly paced as she ran away from the six soldiers that chased her, all whom were weighed down by their armor and their wounds.

"This foolishness much stop. She is a prisoner now and that proclamation must be enforced." The commander quickly sprinted in the direction of Katara. Katara heard no footsteps behind her and gasped as the scarred commander himself was only a few yards behind her, and the distance between them continued to shorten continuously.

Taking a deep and steady breath, Katara sprinted faster away from the gaining threat. Her feet sank slightly in the slowly terrain as she applied more pressure to her steps. Sweat dotted her forehead lightly as her steps became quicker, her hair loosening in the braid down her back.

The commander saw the distance between them become gradually larger as the girl attempted to sprint further ahead. He narrowed his eyes and thought,

"Stupid girl, she cannot escape from me." With applying less pressure to the ground, the man sprinted even faster then at first, evidently closing in on Katara fast.

She looked behind her shoulder again and now he was so close, she could see the muscles tensing in his body. Facing straight ahead again, Katara tried to get some more distance between them, but no success.

A large amount of weight rammed into Katara's back and caused her to fall face-first into the snow. The weight wasn't lifted from her back as Katara squirmed on the ground. The commander held her body down with his own, straddling her and forcing his weight onto her so she couldn't move. He grabbed both her wrists and held them firmly in his hands.

"You will NOT disobey me. You WILL comply with my orders!" he shouted at her.

She wriggled vigorously and shouted just as loud, "I will NEVER listen to a Fire Nation murderer!"

Angrily, the commander forced more of his weight onto her petite body.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to defy royalty?" he said coldly, holding his position for a few moments.

Katara blinked back fat swells of tears as she broke out in convulsions. His words rang in her mind like a broken record, repeated itself, each time seeming crueler then the last.

_"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to defy royalty?"_ Katara heard it one last time as a wave of information crashed over her.

"Royalty? Is this the exiled Prince Zuko? He DOES command a fleet of soldiers. Prince Zuko murdered my family…" Katara thought in her mind with a confident voice.

Zuko was startled by the sudden start of convulsions, and then the sudden stop. The peasant made no movement under him, _"Makes it easier for herself."_

He thought in his head bitterly. Making no hesitation, he firmly tied the girls wrists together and left a small length for a guard to pull on. He held the rope tightly and glared into the girls eyes.

"Vile peasant wench." He spat at her.

* * *

Katara walked ahead of Zuko, seeing as her hands were tied behind her. This man had tied her ropes like a leash, like some animal!

As they approached the cluster of brusied soldiers, Zuko yanked on Katara's rope. She stopped moving in front of the scowling soldiers, she glared at them and spit on the ground in front of their feet.

Her captor narrowed his eyes and tugged harshly at the rope, "Mind your manners wench." He said in a smooth voice.

She turned her gaze to behind her shoulder and furrowed her brows in evident dismay.

Ignoring her looks, Zuko gazed onto his wounded men and requested loudly, "What is the report men?".

One man stood out of the cluster and Katara noticed it was the man she punched in the jaw because his face was swollen and he sounded a tad muffled.

Katara smirked at him as he spoke, "Well sir, no other people were found alive. Casualty report : four killed and ninety-seven wounded. We have one prisoner of war, and submission of village is useless at this."

The man stated in a official voice. Zuko nodded and motioned one of the soldiers to take Katara's rope.

"Take this girl to the brig and have two guards stand on lookout in front of her door. Whatever you do, do-not-take-your-eyes-off-of-her." Zuko spelled out specifically.

The soldier saluted and told Katara, "Head to the docks now." But she didn't move, instead Katara stood staring at the mid-afternoon sky in mock wonderment.

Zuko marched to Katara, his eyes shining with anger at her impudence. Katara gazed up at the clouds, they seemed ominous and looming, with threats of a heavy storm.

Long fingers grasped her chin that was tilted upwards and pulled her head back to ground level. There her eyes locked harshly with the shining amber ones of the Prince Zuko.

"Are you deaf wench? Did you not hear that order?" he said in a low voice.

Katara smiled coldly and replied, "Of course I did, but I chose not to listen to one that belongs to such a horrid nation."

Zuko's grip on her chin became increasingly painful as his gaze became diamond hard. "Your impudence will cost you dearly."

He said in a low and serious voice. Shoving her chin to the side, she walked toward the docks, not showing any of the fluttering fear within her.

* * *


	5. The Ribbon

Disclaimer: I dont own the Avatar or Zuko...aw man..

* * *

Katara walked slowly along the creaking dock, trying to savor every memory she had in her village. The boat supporters of the dock were covered in sea moss and barnacles. At the end of the docks, three broad ropes were strung across five boat supporters, such the size of the ship.

It was made of dull black steel and and was gigantic from one end to the other. A large pipe protruded from the deck and rose several feet above the highest floor of the ship, emitting grey stacks of smoke. There was a long ramp dropped from one side of the ship.

Katara glanced at the gentle ocean from her beautiful village, she stopped walking and listened to its gentle movements. The fresh salt air soothed her feelings and she sighed peacefully.

But something at the end of the dock caught her eye. On the last boat supporter, a light blue ribbon was tied as it whipped around in the tundra air.

A memory flashed back quicker then a heartbeat.

* * *

_Katara giggled childishly upon her father's shoulders as he lightly tickled the bottoms of her feet. She was only five years of age then, still unknown to the troubles of the world. _

_Her father sighed beneath her as they both stared out over the dock. "Katara, I know you can't understand most of what I say, but I think you should hear this anyway." His large hands picked her up off his shoulders and rested her in the crook of her arms. _

_Katara looked at her father's eyes and she could tell something was wrong. _

_"What's wrong, father?" She asked in a low voice. _

_He turned to face her and gazed at her blue eyes, just like her mother's eyes. Katara remembered his face so clearly. The tan skin, the high cheekbones, his think lips, and of course, his big dark brown eyes that always danced with emotion. _

_He gently turned her gaze onto the ocean where the sun was setting along the horizon. _

_"I want you to remember something for me, Katara. This is your home, this land is where you were placed on this Earth. No matter what happens or who is here, it is your home, your land." Ichiro said in a calm but firm voice._

_"Father, I know my home is in the hut with you, Mother, and Sokka." She said, seemingly to understand her father. _

_Ichiro held his tears in front of his daughter and turned her around so she was facing him. He hugged Katara tightly and he stroked her dark hair. Instinctively, she wrapped her tiny arms around her fathers body. _

_When he realeased her, he set his young daughter at the edge of the wooden dock. Katara stood listening to the waves, something that she had done since she was old enough to understand. _

_Warm fingers laced through her hair, untying the ribbon at the bottom. He dangled the light blue ribbon in front of her face and listened to her laughter as she tried to grab it. _

_Once again he picked her up and lead her to the last boat supporter on the left side of the dock. Ichiro placed her down gently and toyed with her ribbon. Katara smiled and hugged his leg. __He resisted the urge to cry in front of her, he didn't want to worry her, especially now. _

_Ichiro grasped the ribbon and tied it onto the boat supporter, letting the neds flow in the breeze. _

_"This is your home, and now everyone will know." He took her hand and held it firmly in his own._

_Katara woke up early at sunrise the next day to find her father coevered by his blankets. Kana sat on her knees sobbing uncontrollably next to the body. _

_"Mother?" Katara asked sleepily. "What's wrong with daddy?"_

_Kana looked up and motioned for her to give her a hug. Katara smiled half heartily and gave her mother a warm hug, she looked to her mother's eyes and saw tears falling freely. _

_Another person emerged in the doorway, holding a fishing pole. _

_Sokka grinned eagerly and said loudly, "Father! Get up! It's time to take me fishing, just like you promised!" _

_When no reply came except for the sounds of Kana's sobs, Sokka looked around and saw the scene in front of him. His face paled noticeably as his gaze darted between the body and his family. _

_Shakily, Sokka walked to his mother and fell to his knees. He clutched her parka for desperate salvation and nuzzled his face into it. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his mother, but he wouldn't let any sound escape from his trembling lips. _

_Katara had no idea what was going on and stood up, looking at the bed. Why wasn't her father wiping away their tears and trying to comfort them like he always did? _

_She felt the soft blankets under her hands and pulled. _

_Kana screamed and scrambled to try and cover it from her children's eyes. Sokka cried out and a fresh wave of tears fell onto the wooden floors. _

_Katara didn't notice any of it, one tear escaped from her eyes, and at that, she fell backwards and fainted._

* * *

The soldier behind Katara yanked furiously at her ropes. He easily grew impatient with her mindless daydreaming and pulled the rope towards him with a soldier's strength.

Katara was forced back into reality when the ropes about her wrists quickly rubbed against her skin and as she turned around, the man yanked roughly again. Her body was yanked by the side as the soldier grunted. Katara landed on her ribs with her bound wrists turned upwards.

Jolts of bursting pain shot through her body, especially though her left wrist and her ribs. The wind was knocked out of her and she had a violent coughing fit from the sudden lack of air.

When Katara's glare looked directly into the soldier's apathetic face, he pulled the rope again and half-dragged her body a few feet.

"Get up." He said in a harsh tone.

Katara stood up with some difficulty and raised her chin in defiance. The soldier scowled and pulled the rope in the direction of the ramp.

Katara looked to the floor and sighed, remembering her mother's words.

"Get to safety! They're coming! Hide! Live!" Kana's desperate yells slowly faded.

"I can't die, I'm the only one I have left." Katara thought submissively in her mind.

* * *

sorry it took a while to update..ive got my exams coming up so ive been studying at home and writing during school. ironic much? lots more to come!

-Serenity of the Elements


	6. A Feeble Attempt

Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar mmk! Jeez..if i did dont u think i wouldve like...screamed it out already?

A/N: Thanks everyone for ther reviews so far, if you have any ideas for the story or anything just message me or someting!

-Serenity

* * *

Katara walked with her head down toward the ramp.

"Nice work, soldier." A voice said from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Zuko with the rest of the soldiers, holding armfuls of the villager's valuables.

He eyed her neck and told the soldier, "I'll take her from here."

The soldier held his hands out while keeping a tight grip, he bowed his head and awaited for his commander's action. Zuko grabbed the rope fiercely and tugged it slightly. Katara narrowed her eyes and walked away from the ramp. The commander scowled at her repititve impudence and pulled the rope towards him. She winced at the tugging of her wrists and felt more jolts of pain throughout her body.

Zuko frowned at the peasent, "This disrespect will land her in the dungeons fast." He thought with disgust.

As she stumbled along the docks with his constant pulling, Zuko looked to the soldiers and commanded, "Put the valuables in storage, maybe we can scrape up a few pennies for them in a market."

The men snickered at the remark and walked past Katara with hateful glances. Once again Zuko pulled at the ropes, waiting as Katara came closer. She looked at him with so much anger and pain, his amber eyes came closer to her as her body was helpless to the pain and the pulling. After moments of petty tugging, Zuko yanked the rope abruptly and watched as Katara almost fell to his feet. She looked up, bracing herself with a hated glare.

Zuko's amber eyes danced with anger as he said in a firm low voice, "Do what you're told wench, or you'll find yourself in much more trouble then with Lord Ozai himself."

When Katara made no action, he got closer to her and said in a even lower voice, "Now get on the ship." She didn't even flinch, but instead narrowed her eyes.

Zuko's expression turned to that of extreme fury. He grabbed her waist roughly and hoisted her over his broad armor clad shoulder. A gasp shot out of her lips as she felt her wounded ribs with metal armor.

"Put me down! You horrible man! No! Not even a man, a boy! Put me down!" She screamed while kicking with her feeble might.

"How dare this man do this to me! He murders my family, chases me down, and then captures me!" Katara thought angrily.

Zuko walked swiftly onto the ramp, his anger and irritation building up inside of him slowly with each step. The crew ran around the deck carrying crates, pulling ropes, and scrubbing the deck. Katara shot hated looks at anyone who so much as glanced at her.

Then, something hit Katara with sadness. She was being taken away from her home, once she was taken to where ever on this godforsaken ship, she would never see her home. Her legs pounded on his armor sharply, tears threaten to spill through her delicate eyelashes, but she would never cry in front of this murderer.

Katara hit harder, creating loud sounds and commotion from her collisions and her yelling. Her captor opened a steel door and Katara watched as the last view of her home had been snatched away. Unexpectingly, Zuko gripped her waist painfully and dropped her off his shoulder. She landed on her wrists harshly and felt the cold metal beneath her. Katara watched his eyes, wide but at the same time narrow and tense from his anger, the amber color lumniscent from his emotions..

He took a piece of cloth from his waist and shoved her against the wall. She felt the walls, just like everything else on this ship, cold.

"I've warned you many times you filthy peasent. Your impudence shall make you pay." He murmured with venom dripping.

She fought down a heightening feeling in her throat and turned her face to the side with her eyes closed. She braced herself for more pain by this cruel man. Zuko grasped the back of Katara's hair and pulled her hair downward. She yelled as her neck was exposed and her face tilted upwards.

He gagged her mouth with the cloth and tied it tightly behind her head, "You vile wench." He spat at her again.

This time all Katara could do was scream muffled screams and curse unheard curses. Zuko had never been angered so quickly in his life, his movements became swift and sharp, his face still and determined. He fiercly grabbed the rope and wrapped it around his wrists so he'd have a tight grip. Katara bit her lips in a frenzy, her wrists dragged on the hard steel floor and moved slowly under her body, putting more weight and force onto her pain.

Blood seeped through the cloth and slowly dripped onto her chin. Her lips stung and throbbed, but it kept her distracted from the excruciating pain in her wrists and the fading pain in her ribs. The blood came down in many paths on her face, but Katara wouldn't make any motion to stop inflicting pain.

* * *

Zuko heard no sounds from the wench except for her squirming against the floor.

"How dare she embarrass me in front of my men, yelling and screaming like a spoiled child like that, she deserved to be gagged the moment she opened her mouth." He thought to himself.

He stopped walking at a flight of stairs and still felt the girl squirming about her ropes. Zuko tugged the rope and a moment of complete silence fell between them. He looked over his shoulder curiously and saw the peasent's back to him, moving up and down slowly with deep breaths.

The flight of stairs wasn't long, about ten steps, but there were more flights to climb before reaching the intended destination. Katara felt like she was going to lash out all her anger. She couldn't take it anymore, being tied up like a animal, being talked to with disrespect, and being dragged out for all these Fire Nation criminals to see. But Kana's words rose in her mind whenever the doubt of living crossed her mind. She stopped squirming instantly when Zuko tugged at her rope indicating that he had stopped moving.

"Get up." He said sharply, the tones of anger still clear in his voice.

Moments of silence passed before Zuko shouted in the still hallway, "I said, get up before I-" He quickly fell silent as the girl slowly rose to her feet, keeping her back turned to him.

Her breathing was silent as she slowly shuffled her feet to turn her body around. The eyes that usually glared at him hatefully were closed lightly, the red cloth in her mouth was dyed a deeper red and damp with fresh blood, Zuko pulled on the rope again to get her attention. Katara felt his eyes boring into her, her mind felt dizzy with many thoughts darting through her mind.

"Why should I live to be a prisoner of the Fire Nation? Mother would want me to live my life with freedom, I have to free myself. But just, not now." She thought with finality.

Her eyes flew open suddenly and her gaze was directly into Zuko's. The aura the silence created made Zuko heavily suspicious as her glare continued to reveal an intent.

Katara scowled and narrowed her eyes, Zuko harshly commanded, "Walk in front of me and head down those stairs."

He then moved to the side to allow entrance to the stairway, pinning his suspicious stare onto every movement. When she made no movement at all and kept her unusual glare, Zuko felt his body become tense.

He felt hot and his voice surged with angered adrenaline as he shouted, "Move!".

The torches flickered loudly as the two glared at each other, thinking violent thoughts. Katara furrowed her brow and raised her chin in confidence. She stared at him for one last moment and turned her gaze forward. Zuko didn't blink as Katara walked closer to the stairway a few feet away from him. Her footsteps padded gently through the hallway until they abruptly stopped.

She came face to face with the commander.

The blue intensity of her eyes locked onto the amber determined eyes of Zuko, she glanced at the stairwell and noticed it was fairly lit and it was wide enough for two people to walk beside each other. She slowly started walking down the steel steps and felt Zuko following her from his end of the rope. Katara smirked and was thankful that he couldn't see her, or else her plan would've been ruined.

* * *

The commander stared at the girl with concentration, lest she try and escape. Her breathing patterns had changed since she turned to face him with the blood soaked cloth, they went from quick and restless, to slow and deep. The wench's steps had also slowed down too, Zuko looked around her suspiciously.

Katara took a deep quiet breath and jumped off the stair she was on, about 6 steps from the top. As she was in the air, she heard a crash at the foot of the stairs and the release of her ropes was soon followed.

For the first time that day, Katara actually smiled and felt free as she swiftly ran down the long corridor. Tears from the corners of her eyes flew from her cheeks as she ran quickly and happily. Although she was still bound and gagged, she had never felt so free in her life.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a dead end, there was only one way, and it led straight to a heavily enforced door. Katara knew what was behind that door to, and the feeling of freedom scampered out of her as quickly as it came. Anger and sadness replaced that feeling, her hands curled into tense fists as her body fell into small convulsions. The black door loomed over her and seemed to stare at her as she kicked the walls with her feet, tears slowly streaming down her face. Sounds of fast movement raced through the corridor as she pounded the wall forcibly.

A very strong pull came from behind her as she fell backwards onto the metal floor, her wrist shot throbbing pain throughout her body. Katara cried out loudly and felt blood drip down from her fingers, it felt warm and deadly upon her skin as it made a small puddle around her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko glaring at her as if he was ready to kill her on the spot.

He grasped the rope even tighter and pulled it upwards, causing Katara's wrists to follow it. But she didn't want to cry and beg for mercy from this man, instead she turned her face to the side and bit her lips again. He smirked coldly and dragged her feeble body to the front of the enforced door, all the while ignoring her attempts to squirm out of his grip. As he unlocked the complicated security locks, loud sounds of metal on metal echoed through the whole hallway, and probably most of the hallway above it. Finally a loud clank sounded and the door opened a few inches, Zuko grabbed the door and pulled it open enough for Katara's small frame to fit through it.

He bent down to her level on the floor and stoked her neck solemnly, Katara turned her head again and felt a snap on her neck. Zuko had pulled the necklace off and studied the incriptions on the front, he couldn't tell what it meant but by the looks of it, it was important and would sell for a lot. The commander pocketed the jewelry and grabbed Katara by the waist. He threw her form into the cell and slammed the door fiercly.

* * *

After the sounds of the locks being secured and the faint echo of the man's steps faded away, Katara huddled into a heap onto the damp floor and sobbed. Her tears were big and clear, they streamed down her face unceasingly. The loud calls of desperation filled the cell as the ocean outside began hitting against the boat roughly.

Her body was sore as more waves of pain pounded at her weak form. Blood continued to drip off her fingertips as Katara's breathing slowed again. The dark walls of the cell quickly became blurry as Katara became dizzy, closing her eyes in a painful feeling.

Silence once again proclaimed the cell as Kataralie sprawled outon the floor, motionless.


	7. Enlightened Discovery

Hey guys! I'm so sorry i havent updated i've got my exams next week and i gotta cram in all my studytime within the rest of the week! ill try and update ASAP after my exams!

Expect holiday updates!

-Serenity

**Disclaimer: I DONT own AVATAR! dun dun dunnn**

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway as Zuko rushed down the corridor. Today was supposed to be an easy assignment, go into a small but important harbor village, and seize it.

A pain in his conscious ate at him when he had to kill that family, the looks in their eyes of pure terror and desperation.

"But it had to be done. If the Lord ever knew I had let a village survive during a siege, he would look down upon me as it would show a strong sign of weakness." Zuko thought to himself in remorse.

While his men slashed their swords in every direction, killing whoever happened to be in the way, he himself had simply wounded them or knocked them out. Being the cause of death was something the Prince would stand for, unlike Admiral Zhao, Zuko had feelings and felt regret toward those who were killed.

But the peasant daughter was just going to be a constant reminder of the deed he had done, she was going to be a living reminder of something he did. She was rude, disrespectful, irritating, persistent, and smart mouthed, and it only took him the first few minutes of their encounter for him to figure that much about her.

The girl was the first girl he'd actually hit, but immediately afterward Zuko felt the sinking feeling of remorse. Keeping his apathetic features in place, he was going to proceed to discipline this wench, trying to keep the violence low.

When the commander reached the foot of the small stairwell, he looked up and saw a short old man at the head of the stairs. A grey eyebrow was raised in disappointment as he kept his stout arms at rest at his sides. Zuko's features softened a little, but still kept the apathetic normality.

"For shame, Prince Zuko. She is just a girl." The old man said hoarsely, moving to the side as the Prince walked up the stairs sternly.

"Uncle, the peasant hurt my men, attempted to hurt me, and embarrassed me in front of my men. She got what she deserved." He said smoothly, looking his uncle straight into his eyes.

The old man sighed thoroughly and put his head down, evidently ashamed at his nephew's treatment to the prisoner. Zuko continued to walk down the corridor leaving his uncle silent behind him at the head of the stairs.

He turned this way and that until he came to a thickly enforced door which led to his room, the commander pushed open the door with anticipation and rushed inside, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The room was draped with Fire Nation tapestries over the walls, seeming to stare at every move he made on his ship. Against one of the dull metal walls was a dark wood dresser, filled with armor, cloaks, training clothes, and other various necessities.

Zuko paced swiftly around his slightly large room and got angrier with each step that hit the floor.

He was angry at his father, he was angry at the wench, he was angry at this war, and especially, he was angry at himself. Zuko's body became tense again as he turned on his heel and punched the metal wall behind him, leaving a dent in the dark area surrounding.

* * *

A loud collision sounded through the corridor as former General Iroh descended the steps. But he didn't stop walking toward his destination, already knowing what the sound was from.

He could practically imagine the scene in his head, from Zuko slamming the door, to him hitting the wall leaving yet another mark of frustration upon the ship.

"My nephew does not need help in taking care of himself. His anger is his own life." He murmured inaudibly to himself .

Iroh gracefully stepped off the last stair and stopped at the foot, remembering the intolerable behavior his nephew exhibited.

* * *

_Zuko stood up from the foot of the stairs, his fists clenching as he saw the girl running down the hallway. Iroh stepped down the stairs as his nephew began to sprint after her, his fists still clenched. _

_At the end of the prisoner hallway, a pounding sound echoed through. The old man was scared to walk further to see what the Prince was doing; instead he listened intently for the sounds at the end of the corridor. _

_All the pounding sounds stopped abruptly and a loud painful cry shortly replaced it. General Iroh gaped and began to walk upstairs, knowing that Zuko was going to be uncontrollable soon. _

_At the head of the stairs, he heard a faint snapping noise, the silence afterwards made him feel uncomfortable. Loud metal noises penetrated the silence as he recognized it as the complicated lock system placed onto the large cell doors. _

_Zuko walked back and looked absolutely furious, his hands faintly stained with blood. _

_"For shame, Prince Zuko. She is just a girl." Iroh said hoarsely. _

* * *

Iroh wanted to go and at least make sure the girl was okay, knowing she was a prisoner made the crew liable for whatever happened to her. He knew she was injured; those screams weren't those of anything other then pain.

Though a tad muffled, the message was clear and distinct.

Everything was eerily quiet in the hallway, the fewer torches making softer sounds against the echoes of the man's gentle footsteps. Shortly thereafter, he stopped in front of the heavily locked door and sighed.

"How much can one girl do in order for Zuko to lock everything?" Iroh thought.

Slowly the old man tinkered with the many locks, twisting one lock to this position, pulling that lever after that, turning the knobs like a combination to a safe.

A soft click could be heard from the inside after a few minutes of Iroh's clueless decoding. As he pulled the door opened hesitantly, it creaked loudly from the lack of care it had received. The dim glow of the hallway entered the room in tiny proceeds, barely lighting anything in the small but dark cell.

General Iroh looked around curiously and didn't see any signs of any being living in the unbearable cell. Quietly, he crept around the room and was amazed that he could see anything at all. The cot in the corner in the room was stiff and only provided the warmth from a holey blanket.

A dirty chamber pot filled the opposite corner of the room, wavering slightly on the rocky ship. Everything was dark, but through the darkness, a very faint sound could be heard.

Iroh squinted his eyes and followed the sound to the far wall of the room. Up close the sound was only a little louder, but sounded raspier then if it was farther away. On the floor, Iroh saw a heap that was a darkened figure, moving very slowly up and down.

He crouched low and began to tenderly feel the figure to identify it. It was covered in a soft thin cloth, as he moved upwards he realized something was raw around the rib area, almost tender and fractured. His hands moved up awkwardly as he felt a slight rise below her breasts.

The basic medical supplies Iroh had with him weren't going to fix this; he had to get the doctor here soon. His hand fixated on the ground and came in contact with something warm and wet; he slurred his hand in it for a moment to see what it was and gasped.

Dripping down his forearm was warm fresh blood, escaping the girl in a slow but fluid rate. Iroh stood up immediately, slightly appalled at how much Prince Zuko inflicted on this poor girl. The doctor needed to be here, now.

He ran out the door as fast as his aged legs would take him, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

Everything was so hazy, even with her eyes closed. Katara felt the room moving although she hadn't moved since Zuko had left her in this dreaded place. She hadn't even gotten a good look at her new "home" before everything went black.

Everything became in sight again, except hazy, only a few moments later. All the movement in her muscles had ceased and refused to move when she tried. Katara was even scared to open her eyes, knowing that waves of pain would succumb her vision anyway.

Her breathing was very slow and almost shallow, and the pain would return with each inhalation she dared to take. Only when vague sounds of a door opening could Katara tell that she couldn't hear very well either.

Immediately, her subconscious began to tell her that she should be scared, lest it was Zuko again, there to bring her more pain and steal more. Footsteps lightly echoed around the cell as they seemed to ponder around everywhere but where she lye on the floor helpless. Slowly she could feel her body becoming weaker, her weight seeming lighter, along with everything else.

Wheezing sounds escaped from her mouth, sounding harsh and uneven, realization hit when Katara realized that was her breathing. The faint sounds of the steps came closer and appeared louder as her breathing continued.

Shaky hands tenderly touched Katara, as if not to hurt her but still identify her. The fear slowly dissolved within her as the hands' touch became very gentle. Slowly, the hands moved near her breasts and Katara's breath caught in her throat.

But they stopped at one of the painful points at her ribs and didn't continue upward. Relief numbed her body and her pain until close footsteps pounded in her mind. The ship was rocking in a mildly violent way by then and Katara's vision began to come into one perspective.

The footsteps got farther and farther away until a beam of light shone through the cell, illuminating the bright hallway beyond the door.


End file.
